


Four Seasons

by elephantwalks



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantwalks/pseuds/elephantwalks
Summary: Winter, spring, summer, and fall. A series of romitri one-shots through them all!
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Four Seasons

Crystals have formed in her hair. 

Long, dark curls fan and blow around her as she dances in the onslaught of snow. Her arms raise to the endless white sky, red nose pointing upward as the crisp, and sharp air fills her lungs allowing her to expel a gust of wintry mist and care-free laughter. The hood of her fur-lined coat has fallen to her back sometime between the dash across the ice and the sudden revelry in the snow. Her ushanka, which I personally secured upon the top of her precious dark head, somewhere lost in the vast whiteness between the frozen pond and my home in Baia. 

My zhenikh had wanted to go ice-skating. I, a man deeply and madly in love, readily agreed.

The only hindrance was locating skates upon which we could skate with. My childhood home is filled to the brim with bezdelushki and people, but she was on a mission, and, jokingly (I dared to hope), suggested using socks much to my amusement. Finally, we had conjured up an old, nearly-rusted pair that belonged to Karolina. They, of course, fitted her perfectly. After assuring her that I would be more than happy to just watch (she made quite a few innuendos at that), we took off hand-in-hand leaving mama and baby Katya to wave at our disappearing figures that quickly became obscured by the snowfall.

I did not partake, only watched, as she glided across the frozen lake as graceful and elegant as a sleek cat. One lean, lithe leg stretched straight-up into the cold air as her head tucked low by her grounded knee gave me pause for a moment as I worried she’d lose balance and fall. My hands, which were balled up in the pockets of my duster, reached out to grip the railing that encompassed the pond. I should’ve known, I thought, as she flipped and gracefully landed on two feet, she’ll never be bested by anything. Not by the unyielding ice. And definitely not by me. Absentmindedly, I felt my heart pulse even further at the sheer love I held for the woman before me, as I brutally scored and critiqued her trick. Her euphonious voice called out to me with a few obscene words my mother and Yeva would surely have strongly objected to if they were anywhere in the vicinity of hearing, leaving me booming with laughter and quickly hurrying to match her wit. 

After she was tired of the lake, through tears from laughter that had long ago frozen on our cheeks and fumbling fingers that she suggested was on-coming frostbite, (we both knew that it stemmed from the electric shocks and delight of being able to freely touch one another without the restraints as royal guardians) I helped her change into her valenki that I carried in a pocket of my coat. Quipping about the smallness of her feet as I helped her stand, she flung her fist out to land a punch to my abdomen that I easily avoided before collecting her in my arms and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. As soon as I opened my mouth to question her lack of headwear, she distracted me with her lips and tongue and her everything. We stood grasping through layers of soft cotton and fur, molding our lips together and warming each other under the flurries of snow until she suddenly broke free and ran, taunting me even under layers of clothes with her shapely body. Suggesting in the most explicit of ways that we could warm up. 

I could only shake my head at her, the sudden loss of her warmth leaving me speechless. My body was still ready and aching, feeling confused as if it had been brutally parted from a limb. My lips were swollen and warm as the cold sub-zero temperatures didn’t even dare to take away the heat that was left by her. She began to dance, tempting and teasing me until she gave up as I only remained rooted in the spot, one of my eyebrows quirked but my heart throbbing and yearning to seek her out. 

Now, she stands with her arms flailing around, her feline grace allowing her to pivot and hop around in the once untouched snow. Marking her territory for any future passerby to see. Once again, leaving me nearly breathless as she improvises ways to warm up. She continues joking around me, thankfully not pointing out my delayed responses as I am too enthralled by her and all of her glory. I simply stare as her energy consumes her, a little way away from the frozen lake, watching as she cartwheels and backflips and giggles. High on what- love or joy or seemingly just happy to be free of the darkness and finally be with me. 

I, myself, couldn’t believe my luck to finally be with her. I couldn’t believe I finally rid myself of the guilt and torment that ravaged my entire being from what I did to her during my time as a strigoi. I couldn’t believe my luck to be marrying the most amazing woman I will ever meet in my hometown’s church in a few days. 

Dashing out, I join her, causing her to shriek as I lift her by her underarms up, up, and up. Until she became all I could see, breaking my view of the endless white sky. I look into her soft, brown eyes that - am I seeing things again?- twinkle, and at her rosy, chapped lips that were open and spilling out the most wonderful noise. The freckles across the bridge of her nose are stark as her normally tanned skin lightened without the help of the element of light. Gloved hands settle on my shoulders and squeezed, shaking me from my trance. I slowly lower her down, ensuring that our bodies remain touching as she glides down. Her nimble, wool-covered fingers lift to stroke my beard (a few months ago she dared me to grow it out and happened to love the look on me so of course, I kept it), and my fingers intertwine in her thick tresses. The weak sun reflects off her crystallized hair and paints her like the goddess she truly is. 

Her eyes continue to glint as she brings her forehead to rest on my leather-clad chest, only settling when she finds my heartbeat. I smooth some of her tangled locks away from her face, my fumbling hands moving to cup and protect her ears from the wintry breeze.

“Forever and always, comrade,” she says, her beautiful voice almost bringing fucking tears to my eyes. 

Despite that, I feel the corners of my lips rise before I even speak, “Poka smert' ne razluchit nas.”

Even after then as well, I think, as her lips rise to meet mine. 

My Roza. Even the cold could not stop her from blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> Ushanka - ear flap hat  
> Zhenikh - fiancé  
> Bezdelushki - knick-knacks/trinkets  
> valenki - winter felt boots  
> Poka smert' ne razluchit nas - till death do us part
> 
> A/N: All characters belong to Richelle Mead. The author of the wonderful series Vampire Academy.


End file.
